


模特盾X摄影师铁AU（是车啊）

by BambooOvO



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooOvO/pseuds/BambooOvO
Summary: 就是车，AU，模特盾X摄影师铁，第一次写盾铁一发完





	模特盾X摄影师铁AU（是车啊）

“现在给我一种迷离的感觉，对，头再侧一点。”  
床上的人按着他的要求侧过身子，嘴半张着，隐约能看到完美的牙齿；眼睛微阖，显得睫毛也更为浓密。  
屋子里的灯光调成了暧昧的暖红色，为了营造出气氛，门窗都关着，不让阳光透进来。这样拍摄了几小时，即使Tony只穿了件背心都觉得有些闷热，更别说被补光灯照着的人了。细细一看，Steve裸露的半身都沁着汗呢。  
Tony忍不住吞咽了两下，大概自己觉得热不只是因为环境吧。

调整了下姿势，Steve双手举过头顶交叠，深吸了口气挺起胸，腿微微蜷着。他知道自己的背阔肌很棒，标准的倒三角，连着隐约可见的鲨鱼线。头转向摄像机的位置，看着Tony满意地抓拍了两张，不由勾了勾嘴角。

这份工作是自己主动要经纪人接下的。作为出道不久就火了的平面model，头份重量级的工作被评价说笑起来像个甜心，所以多年来Steve走的风格一直是阳光男孩型的，虽然展示肌肉的次数不少，不过像这样的性感风算是头一遭了。相比之下正执掌摄像机的这位Tony Stark对这种路线却可谓得心应手。Stark专爱性感尤物，这大概是业内皆知的事情。多年独到的眼光与设计感造就了一批批封面女郎，当然，随后与封面女郎们的“亲密”关系也造就了常年的娱乐版头条。  
所以在Steve第一次见到这位传说中的摄影师时，脑子里早已有了“工作上是个厉害的人物，但是恋爱方面绝对靠不住”的印象了；而Tony对于这个在杂志上笑得一脸傻嘻嘻校园男生的人，一开始给出的评价也是“在这种鱼龙混杂的职业摸爬滚打还能干出点事业的人，什么清纯形象多半表里不一”。至于为什么这两人在合作一次之后气氛竟然飞速回暖，甚至发展成某种夜间会进行不可描述行为的关系，大概只有神知道了。

都说恋爱会改变人对很多事情的心情。在和Tony成为朋友之后对于他之前频繁换女友的行为Steve就不再有什么非议了，毕竟两边都不是什么认真的态度。不过在朋友关系迅速变质为恋人之后，得知Tony计划着拍一套以“性感”“诱惑”为题的男性写真，再和以前一样抱着无所谓的态度就不合常理了。  
所以他主动向自己的经济人提出想要接这份工作，并且在Natasha当即挑了挑眉，露出了一副“超感兴趣”的表情时，也只是微微红了耳朵，义正言辞道：“我想要尝试一下其它的风格。”  
而另一边，Tony看到夹在众多简历中属于Steve的那一份，当即眉开眼笑，一拍桌子：“Pepper！我就要这个了！”  
“Tony Stark！不要把你的感情生活带到工作里来！”  
“我很公私分明的好不好！你看看这张脸！这个肌肉！这个线条！还有他的关注度！难道有比他还好的吗！”  
“……行行行，但是说好，工作优先，别让我看到你们小两口在摄影棚调情！”  
“嘿嘿，Ok，OK。”

说是这么说，却在Pepper走出能用高跟鞋攻击他的范围之后，Tony立马露出了窃笑。为了这次的摄影他可是做足了“前期准备”：一起吃饭的时候谈谈自己的设想啊，拿点候选人的照片在Steve面前晃悠啊，没事感叹两声几个新人的身材真不错啊……工作很重要，不过费尽心思终于能让一本正经的男友全然按自己的指示摆出各种各样的姿势，这种情趣也是生活需要嘛～

为了拍出俯视的角度，Tony两腿分开跪在床边，对于Steve来说这种视角还是蛮少见的，毕竟平常他们可能更常用颠倒过来的位置。

“给我看看你的腰线，对，再挺一点。”

Steve总觉得今天Tony的声线比平常要低沉一些，看他难得穿着背心短裤，还是贴身连体的，线条分明的锁骨和两臂的肌肉直在眼前晃悠，他甚至能“不小心”瞥到他两腿之间紧贴在衣料下边微微鼓起的部分。

“他故意的。”Steve想到，并努力想要忽视自己口干舌燥的状态。

侧过身子，微微挺胯，单手解开了皮带，手指勾着裤子向下拉开，隐约露出了臀中肌；两手交于脑后，手臂绷紧，腹部用力，Steve挑眉看向他的摄影师，只见Tony稍稍愣了一下，随即开始疯狂抓拍，便忍不住在心里偷笑起来。

“今天辛苦了。”  
连拍一天，工作人员陆续离开，Steve却坐在床边用毛巾慢慢擦着身子，迟迟未动，Pepper和Natasha见此便心知肚明，交换了眼神带着剩下的人赶快开溜，留着小两口爱干嘛干嘛了。临走前倒是Pepper没忘向Tony比了个口型：“场地要还。”

”还敢当众脱裤子嗯？我没强调过我的男友是私人物品吗？”  
“别说你不满意这效果。”Steve笑着抱住了坐到他腿上的人。  
“不满意，”一下子把人扑倒在床上，如慢镜头一般缓缓抽出皮带，“我当配比其他人更高的待遇才对。”

Steve任由身上的人凑在自己脖子边上，舔湿了他的耳朵，轻吻了吻眼睛，然后顺着鼻梁一路往下，便开始在他口中与他纠缠。享受地揉捏着趴在自己身上的人极富弹性的屁股，听着对方发出舒服的哼哼声就觉得有趣。Tony的攻势早已猛烈起来，啃咬着他的下巴、脖子，便到了两大块醒目的胸肌上肆虐，灵巧的舌头在一边的乳尖打着圈儿，两手也没闲着，流连在他的腰腹、腿间反复揉捏着。  
“嗯……”忍不住哼哼了一声，便引来身上的人轻笑。Tony抬起头来细细品味着仰躺在他身下的人：

这脸真是该死的完美。Tony咽了咽口水，一口咬上Steve的脖子，听他猝不及防地呼痛，凑到他耳边：“今天我要在上面。”  
两边的肩带缓缓拉下，将背心连着下面的短裤从上褪到下，却也不脱掉，只挂在膝间。手摸过刚刚翻出的润滑油，到了些在手上，便往自己的后面探去。Steve喉结动了动，看得直有些发愣，还是Tony好笑地用腿蹭了蹭他：“别闲着啊，帮我弄弄前面。”  
这才发现自己和Tony的胯间早已高高挺起，Steve半撑起身子，去亲吻Tony的腹部，慢慢舔舐着，一手则滑倒他的股间，揉捏起他的囊袋，时不时套弄两下那肉棒。许是觉得效率太低，Steve一把抱住Tony的腰往自己这儿带了带，凑上前去，用嘴一下含住。突然被温暖包住的感觉让Tony直想发颤，随即身下的人牙齿、舌头并用，模仿着抽插的动作吞吞吐吐着，自己后面的手指已经进了三根，此时受他这样刺激，心里直呼爽快，却是不愿那么快缴械，一忍再忍才终于在他口中释放出来。  
虚软片刻，后面扩张得已经差不多，再看看身下人肿胀的样子怕也是等不及，却是故意不进入下一步，趴在人身上不肯起来：“想进来吗？”

Steve觉得到了这种时候自己还能在脑内吐槽“Tony每次都喜欢在床上把自己的耐心消磨殆尽，最后受累的还不是他自己”这一点深感佩服。身体却已经难耐地在他胯下动了动，蹭着身上人的大腿内侧。手攀上他的臀部，指引着将其带到自己高挺的部位：“帮个忙？”  
Tony湿了的刘海耷拉在额前，脸上却露出一副“真拿你没办法”的表情，Steve不由觉得好笑，却在他顺着自己的肉棒慢慢坐下时瞬间收了笑意。  
倒抽一口冷气，没人告诉他姿势换了感觉完全不同啊！！！  
堪勘忍住才没当场缴械，再看身上人脸色也是不好。  
“Tony？很疼？”  
“……不要紧。”Tony深呼吸两下，似是缓过了气，没想到骑乘这么要命啊。  
适应了一会儿，找回了感觉，Tony便扶着Steve的腰开始上下移动起来，却在又一次坐下去时终于抵到了前列腺，顿时腰一软，禁不住“哼哼”起来。Steve此时也是意乱情迷，见状立马扶住他的臀，一把夺回了主动权，向上挺动起来。  
“Tony，嗯……”  
一时间，房里水声、呼吸声、肢体碰撞声，还有两人哼哼唧唧的声音交错不断。

事后Pepper为了场地里消失的床单、打坏了的台灯把训斥了他们半宿，看着Steve在旁边低眉顺眼认错的样子，Tony倒觉得Pepper应该觉得庆幸他男朋友体力过人，结束了还有力气卷铺盖连他一起带走，不然按他们当时的运动量，大概第二天场地的负责人不只不会发现丢了床单，大概还能多出些不少东西吧。


End file.
